Friendship Conquers All
by krAzi m0nk3y
Summary: Sabrina and Kayla, two normal teenage girls, one magical well, and two very different guys!   Rated T for violence in later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do own my characters though.**

**Hi krAzi m0nk3y here! This is my first story and i'm not a super awesome author like some people. Flames are welcome!**

Chapter 1-The Well

Sabrina lay on her bed in boredom. Sabrina is a 15 year old girl with dark brown hair that's shoulder length. She wore baggy black jeans with chains in them. She wore a baggy black Metallica shirt. Her white sneakers loosely fit on her feet while the shoelaces dangled off the bed. Sabrina looked out her window and saw her friend Kayla walking down the street. She smiled to herself.

Kayla was the same age as Sabrina but was shorter. She had long blonde hair that flowed down her back. She wore skinny jeans and a green shirt. Her converse were neatly tied and she had a green backpack over one shoulder carrying a book.

Sabrina ran downstairs and passed her little brother Christian who was playing halo reach. Sabrina grabbed her skull loop earring and her phone. She ran to the door but stopped. She looked at the coffee table in the middle of the living room. She looked at her I pod. Shrugging she grabbed it and stuffed it into her pocket. She looked at Christian who was intent on beating his game in a few hours.

Christian was 11 years old with short dirty blonde hair that almost reached his eyes. Sabrina grabbed her key and waved goodbye to Christian. She was only going to hang out with Kayla who lived next door. Locking the door behind her Sabrina watched as Kayla looked at Sabrina and smiled

"Nice of you to wake up Sabrina! Did you forget you had Saturday school?"

Sabrina smacked her forehead "Crap I forgot!" Saturday school was for kids who had trouble in school. Kayla usually just went there to study while Sabrina would just text under the table.

Kayla laughed "Oh well you can sort that out with your teacher! Come on! Lets go to my house! Sabrina nodded and ran down to follow Sabrina tripping over her shoelaces but catching her self. Kayla ran to her front door and unlocked it. Sabrina let herself in and saw Kayla's two brothers watching TV. Carter her older brother was 16 and her little brother Wade was 10. Wade and Christian were good friends because they both loved video games. Sabrina followed Kayla to her room and waved hello to Kayla's mother. Kayla threw her backpack down beside her desk and sat down on her bed. Sabrina walked over to her window and saw her dad arriving from work.

Sabrina almost feinted "Your dad got a Hummer!"

Kayla laughed "Ya he got it yesterday. Didn't you see it?"

Sabrina rubbed her head "It was Friday I was getting ready for school. Besides you leave earlier than me! I take my bike."

Kayla rolled her eyes and looked at her ceiling. "I'm bored what should we do?"

Sabrina thought for a moment and then got an idea! "Let's go to the well!" Kayla raised an eyebrow

"But we can't walk!"

"You got a bike don't you? Come on it'll be fun besides I hear there's some old spells on it!"

Kayla sighed "Fine let's go." Sabrina smiled and ran downstairs. She ran out into the street and waited for Kayla to hurry up. Kayla arrived a few second later and opened the garage.

"I'll get my bike! Be right back." Sabrina ran to her garage and kicked it. The door jumped and Sabrina pulled it up. Looking around she saw her BMX bike leaning up against the wall. It was spray pained black with a scratches all over it. She had built this bike from parts she bought at the store or found in the trash. Sabrina was really handy with tools. She grabbed her bike and lead it outside. She forced the garage to close and walked over to Kayla with her bike. Kayla's bike was a dark maroon BMX bike but she had bought hers. They nodded and rode down the street. Their neighbor hood was not very nice but no one messed with Sabrina. Not after what she did to a boy named Emilio. She had found him pushing her brother around and had punched him. They had a decent fight until one of Emilio's friends named Jimmy tried to stop the fight. He ended up in the fight too. Sabrina had fought them both off and had only a black eye and a bleeding lip. She had broken Jimmy's nose and gave Emilio an broken wrist. Both boys stayed away from her or anyone she was friends with. Word of the fight spread throughout the neighborhood and even made it into school. Everyone knew not to mess with her. Their neighborhood was next to a large forest and in the forest was an old well said to have been there since before anyone lived here. Soon they were riding on a dirt road and Sabrina saw they were almost at the well. Sabrina suddenly hit a rock and her whole bike flipped! She landed on her back and her bike landed on her.

"Sabrina! Are you ok?"

Sabrina threw her bike off of her and got up. "Ow." Sabrina brushed the dirt off her clothes and smiled "I'm ok! Let keep going." Sabrina looked at her bike. Her tire was flat. She picked the bike up and looked at Kayla.

"Do you want to go back?"

Sabrina shook her head "I'll run. I can keep up!" Sabrina suddenly burst forward and made her way to the well. Kayla noticed that Sabrina was keeping up with her bike even though she was holding extra weight.

Soon they arrived at an old well. Sabrina leaned her bike against a nearby tree and Kayla lay hers nearby. Kayla and Sabrina walked up to the well cautiously. Sabrina looked over the edge. It was so dark Sabrina couldn't see the bottom. Sabrina felt around in her pockets and found what she was looking for. "Kayla I'll give you 20 bucks if you jump down the well with me! I want to see what's inside." Sabrina pulled her duck tape wallet out and pulled a 20 out.

Kayla smiled "You really expect me to jump down a well?"

"Yep!"

Kayla shrugged "Ok! Let's go!"

Sabrina waited for Kayla to jump first, suddenly the wall Kayla was leaning against caved in!

"Kayla!" Sabrina watched as Kayla fell into the darkness of the well. Suddenly a purple glow came from the bottom of the well! Sabrina felt a pulse coming from the light. Throwing caution to the wind Sabrina leaped into the well! She fell down until she was in the purple light. Everything slowed down, she was floating to the ground which looked like a layer of glass! When Sabrina touched the glass floor the light disappeared and she found herself in the bottom of the well! Sabrina looked around. It was dark except for the few rays of light from the sun. Sabrina heard a small whimpering noise and turned to see a figure staring at a water puddle. Sabrina approached the person. It was Kayla! Kayla looked up at Sabrina and gasped! Sabrina did the same! Kayla's hair was now golden and her blue eyes were now ice blue! On top of her head stood to dog ears! Sabrina felt the touch of something on her leg and looked down. Kayla had a golden tail!

Kayla stared at Sabrina revealing fangs and claws on her hands. "Sabrina? What happened?"

Sabrina shook her head "I don't know!"

Kayla smiled "You might want to look in the puddle too Sabrina." Kayla moved aside with inhuman smoothness.

Sabrina looked at her reflection and smiled. Her dark brown hair was now jet black and a royal blue crescent moon rested upon her forehead! Maroon markings were on each side of her jaw. Her ears were pointed and she had claws and fangs. But what surprised Sabrina was that her brown eyes were now an amber!

Sabrina looked at Kayla and smiled "I think I like this!"

Kayla smiled "Me too! But how did it happen?"

Sabrina shrugged and looked up. "Let's get out of here I'm getting claustrophobic." Sabrina looked at the well walls. A single vine leading up to the top. Sabrina leaped at the vine but she almost missed it in shock! She grabbed the vine at halfway up the well! Sabrina looked down. It was a long fall. She looked at Kayla and smiled "Jump Kayla!" Kayla nodded and jumped up landing a little below Sabrina. They climbed up the vine until Sabrina got bored. Suddenly Sabrina jumped from her vine and hit the opposite wall. She then jumped again and hit the wall Kayla was on! She jumped in between the walls until she grabbed the wells edge and pulled herself out.

"Sabrina! What was that?" she heard a laugh and saw Sabrina look over the well.

"That was fun! Hurry up you have to see this!" Kayla rolled her eyes and climbed up the well. Soon she pulled herself out of the well and stood by Sabrina. Sabrina looked around the clearing they were in. There bikes were no were to be seen and the old dirt road was filled with beautiful grass. The trees were green and alive as birds flew in between the branches. Sabrina felt energy course through her. She looked down and a smile spread across her face. Kayla felt it too. They both knew what it meant. They had felt it before. They needed a fight! Sabrina launched into a tree and began swinging from tree to tree and incredible speed! Kayla kept up running on the ground. Soon Sabrina felt anger. She didn't know why though. Soon they stopped. They rested at a large pond. Kayla kept staring at her reflection while Sabrina growled at every twig that snapped. Suddenly an arrow zipped by and hit the tree Sabrina had been resting on a few minutes ago, barely missing her head! Sabrina spun around and saw a woman with a long bow. Men came up behind her and ran down towards them. Sabrina smirked and raised her hand threatening towards the men who had made a circle around her and Kayla. Kayla was snarling while Sabrina chuckled. "Oh? You dare turn a blade upon me?" Suddenly another arrow cut through the air and struck Sabrina in the shoulder! Sabrina fell and she heard Kayla's snarls as the men ran towards her. Then she lost consciousness.

Sabrina woke to a loud growling. She got up and almost tripped over Kayla!

"Where are we Kayla?" Sabrina looked around they were in some sort of shack!

"Those guys who shot you dragged us here!"

Sabrina snarled and threw herself against the door. It didn't budge! Sabrina snarled and continued to hit the door but gave up. Soon the door opened but Sabrina didn't move. Instead she snarled and a woman walked in!

"Be calm child! I am a friend." Kayla snorted. Sabrina rose and growled threatening at the woman.

"Why did you shoot me? I didn't do anything to you!" The woman laughed

"You are youkai. Your wounds heal faster that human wounds."

Sabrina looked at the woman "Who are you?"

Kayla walked up behind Sabrina "And what is a youkai?"

The woman seemed surprised "A youkai is a creature that takes the form of a human but are not human."

Sabrina looked down "So we are youkai? Wait I've read about youkais! The English translation is demon!"

Kayla's eyes widened "I'm not a demon!"

The woman smiled "No. Child you are a half-breed. You unlike your friend are part human part demon."

Sabrina crossed her arms "Can we leave? I don't like this place. And I want to explore!

The woman nodded "I am Kikiyo the miko of this village. Please stay for at least 2 days. You need food and there is someone who wants to meet you."

Kayla's ears twitched "Really! Sabrina I want to meet this person let's stay!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Fine but we need to go home soon. My brother's home alone right now and he doesn't know how to cook."

Kayla laughed but agreed "Well we'll stay for a few days then go home ok?"

"Sure." Sabrina walked past Kikiyo and watched as children stared at her ad parents dragged their children into their huts. Sabrina growled and walked towards the forest. She heard Kayla run after her. Sabrina turned around and saw Kayla looking around at the men with swords staring at her with fear.

Kayla ran up to Sabrina "Can I come with? The villagers don't like us."

Sabrina cocked her head and laughed "We're demons Kayla! I highly doubt anyone likes us!" Sabrina turned and walked into the forest.

**Ya... flames welcome! If you liked it so far please reveiw and I'll try to get the second chapter up soon!**


End file.
